Le Roi Grenouille
by Juichigatsu
Summary: En un certain royaume vivait un tsar qui avait trois fils. Un beau jour, le roi les réunit et leur dit : -Mes fils bien-aimés, j'aimerais vous marier afin de pouvoir contempler vos enfants. Seulement, le destin réserve au prince Ivan un étrange mariage...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction, le Roi-Grenouille. Il s'agit à la fois d'une adaptation Hetalia et d'une parodie d'un conte russe, dont le titre orginal est la Reine-Grenouille. Le texte original du conte est en italique : cependant, j'ai parfois dû y faire quelques modifications pour que cela reste cohérent. Cette fiction ne sera pas très longue, car à la base je désirais en faire un one-shot, mais le nombre de pages est rapidement devenu trop élevé pour un seul chapitre. Petite précision ! J'utilise les prénoms Natalynovitch pour mâle!Biélorussie et Yekaterinovitch pour mâle!Ukraine (une personne de mon entourage m'ayant suggéré que puisque cette histoire contenait une part parodique, il serait plus drôle et logique d'utiliser le cliché de la "russification" des noms plutôt que les prénoms fandom).

Et maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Le Roi-Grenouille<span>

_En un certain royaume, en un certain état, vivait un tsar qui avait trois fils, tous trois jeunes et si vaillants, si bien faits que la plume se refusait à les dépeindre, la bouche à les conter ! Lorsqu'ils furent en âge de se marier, le roi les réunit et leur dit : «Mes fils bien-aimés, avant d'être vieux, j'aimerais bien vous marier afin de pouvoir contempler vos enfants, mes petits-fils et mes petites-filles.»_

Les réactions furent diverses et variées. La plus grande opposition provenait du plus jeune fils, le prince Natalynovitch.

- Oh, le vioc ! rugit ce dernier. Vous savez bien que je suis destiné à épouser grrrand frère Vanya !

Pour bien montrer sa détermination, il se serra d'un bras contre son aîné avec ardeur, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il risquait de l'étouffer ou de déchirer sa tunique brodée avec ses ongles. De l'autre bras, il menaçait son père d'un couteau. Natalynovitch était un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, dont l'air perpétuellement en colère rendait ses traits plus coupants que le couteau qu'il ne quittait jamais. Dans ses yeux bleu marine brillait toujours un éclat froid et dur comme le métal constituant son arme de prédilection. Une mèche de sa frange se rebellait toujours, adoptant une forme de croissant de lune.

- Range ce couteau, petit frère, pleurnicha le frère aîné, Yekaterinovitch, les larmes aux yeux. Tu me fais peurrr !

- Mais quel pleurrrnichard celui-là… grommela Natalynovitch. Nous sommes censés être vaillants !

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si le monde extérieur est si effrrrayant ! Et baisse ce couteau, je t'en prie !

L'aîné des trois frères, le prince Yekaterinovitch, était connu pour son cœur en or, son visage poupin… et son habitude de pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non, ce qui lui attirait souvent les foudres de Natalynovitch. Malgré cela, on lui pardonnait souvent sa faiblesse, car leur mère étant décédée prématurément il y a plusieurs années de cela, il avait courageusement élevé ses deux frères en y mettant autant d'amour maternel que possible. A l'inverse de son frère, ses grands yeux débordaient toujours de gentillesse (et de larmes, accessoirement).

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si agressif, mon petit Nata ! Ah ! Je sais ! C'est parce que je n'ai pas été une bonne mèrrre pour toi et Ivan, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tellement désolé, pardonnez-moi tous les deux !

Et d'un grand geste des bras, il enlaça ses deux frères. Le prince Ivan, quant à lui, ne dit rien. D'une part car son petit frère le terrifiait. D'autre part, parce que la niaiserie de l'autre l'affligeait. Et surtout, il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, même s'il surpassait en taille ses frères.

Le prince Ivan était sans conteste un homme d'une grande beauté, quoi que son charme fût différent de celui de ses frères. Ses magnifiques cheveux arboraient une délicate teinte argentée (caractéristique que ses frères possédaient également, ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille), et ses yeux couleurs lilas hypnotisaient toutes les servantes du palais. Il ressemblait assez à son grand frère, bien que son nez fût légèrement plus long. Ce détail le complexait énormément, bien que Natalynovitch se bornât à lui répéter que cela ne le rendait que plus séduisant.

- S'il te plait, Nata, lâche-moi et écoute plutôt ce que dit Pèrrre.

- Pas moyen ! Laisse-moi t'épouser, grand frère !

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la taille d'Ivan, et son visage se tordit en un rictus de haine.

- Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, grand frère… Alors voit la vérité en face… Et épouse-moi ! Marrrions-nous !

Le prince Ivan se raidit et retint un cri d'effroi. Heureusement pour lui, Yekaterinovitch intervint et posa ses mains sur celles de son petit frère, empêchant ses ongles de pénétrer douloureusement la chair d'Ivan.

- Allons, Nata chéri… Tu vois bien que tu effraies Vanya…

- Mensonge ! Grrrand frère et moi sommes liés par le destin !

Leur père le tsar, assit sur son trône, se massa les tempes devant un tel spectacle. Finalement, après de longs pourparlers, compromis et autres négociations, les trois frères acceptèrent la demande de leur père (mais Natalynovitch soutint qu'il désirait prendre son frère comme concubin dans tous les cas).

_Les trois fils répondirent à leur père: «Qu'il en soit selon ta volonté, père, donne-nous ta bénédiction. Qui désires-tu nous donner pour femmes?» _

Là, le tsar se retrouva bien embêté, n'ayant pas réfléchi à la question.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi. Prenez, allez, vos arrrcs…

- Et pourquoi pas des couteaux ? demanda avec un sourire sadique Natalynovitch.

- Mon robinet me suffit pour me défendrrre, ajouta Ivan tandis qu'une étrange aura s'élevait autour de lui.

- Pourquoi toujours des armes ? pleurnicha Yekaterinovitch.

- Ne m'interrrompez pas quand je fais une annonce solennelle, mes fils ! J'ai dit que vous prendriez vos arcs, donc vous allez me les cherrrcher fissa, sortir dehors dans la campagne des ploucs, et puis… Et puis tenez ! Vous allez tirer une flèche dans une direction au pif, et là où la flèche tombera, ben vous épouserez la première femme disponible que vous verrrez !

- Cela manquait quelque peu de solennité, pèrrre… murmura Ivan.

_Les fils du roi s'inclinèrent devant leur père; ils prirent chacun une flèche, sortirent en rase campagne, puis tendirent leurs arcs et tirèrent. La flèche de l'aîné tomba dans la cour d'un seigneur, et la fille du seigneur la ramassa. La flèche du benjamin tomba dans la vaste cour d'un riche marchand, et la fille du marchand la ramassa. Quant au cadet, le prince Ivan, sa flèche s'éleva dans les airs et s'envola pour aller atterrir nul ne savait où._

- Et merrrde, grogna le tsar en grinçant des dents.

- C'est un signe ! hurla le prince Natalynovitch. Grand frère ne doit épouser que moi !

- C'est trrrop tard, répondit son père, tu as déjà une promise maintenant. Bon, Ivan…

Le tsar posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Je te souhaite un bon voyage.

- Que… ?

- Va chercher ta flèche.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordrrre.

Ivan soupira. Pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivaient-elles ? Cependant, il ne comptait pas rester célibataire toute sa vie. Et puis, s'il partait, il n'aurait plus à supporter les harcèlements de son frère pendant un certain temps. Cet argument l'emporta.

- Trrrès bien, père.

_Le prince Ivan dut marcher, marcher et marcher pour retrouver sa flèche._

Après plusieurs jours de voyage (comment cette putain de flèche avait-elle pu aller si loin ?), il arriva au bord d'un étang. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant sa flèche parmi la végétation. Soudain, il distingua un morceau de bois sur un petit rocher.

- La voilà ! s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement. Pas trrrop tôt !

Il ne remarqua qu'un instant après qu'une grenouille était assise sur sa flèche, qui le suivait du regard.

_Le prince Ivan lui dit: «Grenouille, grenouillette, rends-moi ma flèche.» Et la grenouille lui répondit: _

- Aucun souci…

- Un grrrand merci à toi !

- … mais tu dois m'épouser.

Le prince Ivan ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. Il resta un instant à fixer la grenouille, le visage impassible. Des années de pratique avaient rendu cette technique redoutable pour déstabiliser ses adversaires. En général, ceux qui la subissaient baissaient les yeux et cherchaient un moyen de clore rapidement la conversation afin de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de celui affectueusement surnommé au palais « le psychopathe ».

- Joue pas au con avec moi, déclara tranquillement la grenouille, impassible.

Après son frère, une grenouille voulait l'épouser. Génial. Il aurait préféré avoir du succès auprès d'autres personnes…

- Vous m'en voyez fort marri, grenouille, mais je ne peux vous épouser.

- Et si je révèle à tous les habitants de la forêt que tu as marché dans une bouse de vache en venant jusqu'ici ?

- Là c'est différrrent…

_Le prince prit donc la grenouille et la ramena chez lui. Le roi organisa trois festins magnifiques: il maria son fils aîné à la fille du seigneur, il maria son fils benjamin à la fille du marchand et il maria le pauvre prince Ivan à la grenouille. _

- Imparrrrrrrrdonnable ! mugissait Natalynovtich en poursuivant son frère dans les couloirs du palais. Comment ce batracien débile peut-il avoir épousé grand frère ? Ne t'inquiète pas Vanya, je vais l'envoyer chez les français, ils la boufferont toute crrrue avec des escargots en accompagnement… Alors… DIVORCE ET EPOUSE-MOI !

- NOOOOOOOONNNNN !

- Pourrrquoi tant de haine ? pleurnicha Yekaterinovitch.

_Le roi, un jour, convoqua ses fils: «Je veux savoir laquelle de vos femmes est la plus habile de ses __doigts. Qu'elles me cousent une chemise pour demain.» Les trois fils s'inclinèrent devant leur père et s'en furent._

Le prince Ivan retourna chez lui, dans sa propriété à l'écart du palais. Là, il déprima avec énergie. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il soupira.

- C'est pas la joie, dis donc… remarqua sa nouvelle femme. Pourquoi es-tu donc si triste ?

Il observa sans ciller de ses orbes violets la petite grenouille verte qui lui servait désormais de femme. Il remarqua que les yeux du batracien étaient d'une couleur bleu ciel. En fait, il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'yeux humains. Cependant, cela ne résolvait pas son problème.

- Tu le fais exprrrès ou quoi ?

- Pardon ?

Les animaux de la forêt répétaient souvent que la grenouille ne parvenait jamais à lire l'atmosphère.

- C'est juste que je suis bien embêté à cause de toi.

En quelques bonds agiles, la grenouille se retrouva sur l'épaule du prince.

- Pourquoi donc ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ah, je sais. C'est parce que nous n'avons pas eu de nuit de noce ? Ecoute, à moins que tu ne sois zoophile, c'aurait été un peu compliqué et…

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! protesta le prince Ivan, rouge de honte. Mon père a orrrdonné que tu lui couses une chemise pour demain. Un test pour savoir laquelle d'entre nos femmes est la plus habile à la couture, tu parrrles ! C'est juste qu'il a la flemme d'aller s'en acheter des nouvelles…

La grenouille croassa alors :

- Te fais pas de bile mon ange, et va plutôt pioncer.

Ivan grimaça à l'entente du surnom, mais s'exécuta. En se retournant dans son lit, il se dit qu'il regrettait d'avoir accepté ce mariage. Ce n'était bon ni pour lui, ni pour la grenouille. Natalynovich devenait chaque jour plus insupportable… Et en plus, il se sentait condamné à une vie sans amour.

C'était cela le pire. Lors de la cérémonie de mariage, il avait failli en pleurer. Jamais il n'oserait tromper la grenouille avec un humain, il respectait bien trop les valeurs morales inculquées dès son plus jeune âge pour se livrer à l'adultère. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer personne. Ni connaître le bonheur d'être aimé en retour. Quel avenir fade et terne se présentait donc à lui... Finalement il s'endormit, exténué.

_Le prince Ivan s'en alla dormir, la grenouille sauta d'un bond sur le perron, et rejeta sa peau de grenouille._

Aussitôt la grenouille se transforma en un sublime jeune homme aux yeux bleus aussi clairs et purs que le ciel, et aux cheveux blonds comme les tournesols entourant le palais. Une mèche rebelle rebiquait au sommet de son crâne. Il sourit, frappa dans ses mains et s'écria :

- Grouillez-vous mes serviteurs ! Activez-vous ! Cousez-moi pour demain matin une chemise de ouf, plus clinquante, plus éblouissante que n'importe quelle autre, et en vitesse ! Je veux que le papounet de mon époux ait l'air d'une boule de discothèque !

_Le lendemain matin, le prince Ivan s'éveilla, vit la grenouille sur le plancher et la chemise sur la table enveloppée dans une serviette._ _Comme il se réjouit ! _

- Co… Comment as-tu fait ça ? interrogea Ivan. C'est fantastique ! Avec un peu de chance, je ne me rrridiculiserais pas devant ma famille… Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que tu savais coudre ?

La grenouille rayonnait de bonheur. Le prince semblait soulagé d'un immense poids, et il souriait de toutes ses dents. « Quel magnifique sourire… » pensa la grenouille.

- Disons que j'ai quelques contacts avec des amis magiques dans la forêt, répondit le batracien d'un air énigmatique.

- En tout cas, merrrci du fond du cœur !

Et sans avertissement, le prince embrassa la grenouille. Ce n'était qu'un geste sans grande importance pour lui, provoquée par un accès de joie. Et c'était tout sauf agréable. Mais aux yeux de la grenouille, cela représentait beaucoup. Si jamais elle avait pu rougir, elle aurait concurrencé un coquelicot au mieux de sa forme.

- De… De rien, bégaya l'animal.

- Quoi ? Tu es gênée ?

Ivan éclata de rire (rire qui sonnait d'une manière particulière, un peu comme s'il disait « kolkolkol »).

- Allons, on dirrrait presque un humain.

Cette phrase brisa le cœur de la grenouille. Car ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du prince était le sentiment le plus humain qui existait. Ivan caressa affectueusement le dos de la grenouille et sortit.

* * *

><p>Oui, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Ivan roule les "r". Je trouve cela tellement mignon^^. Voici un lien vers une image de costumes russes : ht tp:ww -des-champs-élysées.c om/wp-content/uploads/2009/05/affic he_ Ivan porte une tunique dans le style de la tenue masculine tout à gauche (de même que les habitants du Royaume). J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette légende. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Natalynovitch, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui donner une petite réplique de temps à autre ^^. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui reviewent, vous êtes vraiment formidables. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Le prince Ivan apporta la chemise à son père. Le roi était dans la grande salle du palais, en train de recevoir les présents que lui avaient apportés ses fils. Le plus âgé déplia sa chemise. Le roi la regarda et déclara :<em>

- Cette chemise est bonne pourrrr aller à la poubelle ! Yekaterinovitch, t'as épousé une femme ou un boxeur ? Elle l'a tricoté avec des gants ?

- Pourrrquoi tant d'énervement ? pleurnicha le fils aîné.

Le roi, fort en colère, ordonna à son dernier fils de lui montrer l'œuvre de son épouse. Natalynovitch déplia la chemise et la donna à son tsar de père.

- Même un paysan ne voudrrrait pas de cette chemise pour travailler dans les champs ! Où as-tu récupéré un truc pareil ? Chez Emmaüs ? Ou alorrrs ta femme a confondu son travail avec son maillot de bain !

- M'en fous, grrrand frère Vanya est ma seule femme. Alors laissez-moi l'épouser !

S'ensuivit alors une longue querelle dont l'intérêt limité nous permet d'avancer le conte au moment où le prince Ivan fit son entrée dans la salle.

- Quand on parrrle du loup… V'là Ivan qui se ramène !

- Grand frrrère ! s'exclama Natalynovitch. Justement, père vient d'accepter notre mariage.

- Jamais de la vie ! Je m'y opposerrrais tant qu'il y aura de la vodka dans mon royaume !

- Dans ce cas… continua le dernier fils, ne prêtant aucune attention aux propos de son père.

Sa voix se fit plus grave et rauque.

- Marions-nous à l'instant… Grrrand frère… ACCEPTE UNE FOIS POURRR TOUTE DE VENIR DANS MON LIT !

Ivan retint un cri de terreur, mais paraissait sur le point de détaler en quatrième vitesse. Il tremblait tellement qu'il aurait pu faire du beurre si on avait posé un pot de lait entre ses mains. En riant nerveusement, il s'approcha de sa famille.

_Alors le prince Ivan déplia sa chemise, ornée de merveilleux dessins en fils d'or et d'argent. Le tsar s'exclama en la voyant: «Voilà une chemise à porter les jours de fête !»_

Ivan rentra chez lui tout joyeux.

- Grenouille, chèrrre grenouille ! Ton travail était formidable, et le tsar était ravi.

- Eh oui, c'est normal, je suis un héros !

- « Un » ?

- Cherche pas, ça me ferait mal que tu te grilles les neurones pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant…

Tout en liesse, Ivan oublia l'incident, et ne remarqua pas l'amertume dans la voix de la grenouille.

_En revenant chez eux, les deux autres frères se dirent tout étonnés: «Certes, nous avions bien tort de nous moquer de l'épouse du prince Ivan ; elle n'est pas simple grenouille, mais véritable sorcière.»_

- Et je suis sûr qu'elle a piégé grand frèrrre pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle… fulminait Natalynovitch. La garce ! Je suis même certain qu'elle en a profité pour le violer… Ma vengeance sera terrrible… IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI AIE DROIT D'ACCEDER AU SLIP DE GRAND FRERRRRRRE ! hurla-t-il, son accent se faisant plus lourd sous l'effet de la frustration.

- Pourquoi tant de violence ? pleurnicha Yekaterinovitch. En tout cas, ma femme va me hurrrler dessus quand je lui dirais ce qu'a pensé Père de son travail… Peut-être que je devrais cacher sa poêle à frrrire ?

_Puis le roi fit à nouveau appeler ses fils: «Que vos épouses me cuisent du pain pour demain matin. Je veux savoir quelle est celle qui cuisine le mieux.» Le prince Ivan baissa la tête et revint chez lui._

- C'est pas la joie, dis donc… remarqua sa grenouillette. Pourquoi es-tu donc si triste ?

- Mon père a orrrdonné que tu lui cuises du pain pour demain. Un test pour savoir laquelle d'entre nos femmes cuisine le mieux, tu parles… C'est juste qu'il n'est pas fichu de casser un œuf sans détruire la moitié du château et rendre le sol incultivable jusqu'à la prrrochaine décennie…

La grenouille croassa alors :

- Te fais pas de bile mon ange, et va plutôt pioncer.

Ivan grimaça à l'entente du surnom, mais s'exécuta.

_Quant aux épouses des deux frères, qui d'abord s'étaient tant moquées, elles envoyèrent une vieille servante pour bien observer et venir leur raconter comment la grenouille ferait cuire le pain._

« Comment fait-on cuire du pain ? » s'interrogea la grenouille. « Un hamburger je dis pas, mais du pain… » En se fiant à ses souvenirs et à son instinct, la grenouille pétrit une pâte plus ou moins douteuse (la couleur verte c'est normal ?). Puis elle jeta cette pâte directement dans le feu du four. Paix à son âme, même si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour cette arme bactériologique.

_La vieille servante, ayant tout observé, s'empressa de tout répéter à ses maîtresses, et celles-ci aussitôt firent de même._

La grenouille soupira.

- Bon, au moins j'aurais essayé…

Aussitôt la grenouille se transforma de nouveau en un sublime jeune homme. Il sourit, frappa dans ses mains et s'écria :

- Grouillez-vous mes serviteurs ! Activez-vous ! Cuisez-moi pour demain matin un pain de taré, plus délicieux, plus savoureux que n'importe quelle autre, et en vitesse ! Je veux que le papounet de mon époux l'apprécie tellement qu'il en fasse le plat national !

_Lorsque le prince Ivan s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva sur la table un pain merveilleusement décoré : des arabesques étaient incrustées, sur ses flancs et dessus se dressaient des villes entourées de leurs remparts. Comme il se réjouit !_

- C'est fantastique ! Tu m'avais caché que tu savais également cuisiner.

- Hum… Mes amis magiques m'ont particulièrement aidé sur ce coup-là… Mais le principal est que tu sois content !

_Ivan enveloppa le pain dans une grande serviette et l'apporta à son père. Le roi était en train de recevoir les pains que lui apportaient ses fils. Mais leurs épouses avaient mis la pâte au four comme le leur avait dit la vieille servante et n'avaient ainsi obtenu qu'une horrible saleté complètement brûlée._

Ivan percevait des extraits de conversation tels que « à chier », « tentative d'empoisonnement » et un pleurnichard « pourrrquoi tant de répulsion ? ». Le tsar prit la sage décision de donner aux vaches le pain du prince Yekaterinovitch, et aux cochons celui de Natalynovitch.

_Mais lorsqu'il vit le pain du prince Ivan, le roi s'écria : «Voilà un pain à manger les jours de fête !» Et le roi convia ses trois fils à venir le lendemain, avec leurs épouses, assister à un festin. Une fois de plus le prince Ivan s'en revint chez lui tout triste et la tête basse._

- Alors, ce futur plat national ? lui demanda la grenouille dès qu'il franchit le seuil de sa maison.

- …Parrrdon ?

- Non non, rien. Par contre je pense qu'un cancéreux en phase terminale a l'air plus optimiste que toi. Pourquoi cette tronche d'enterrement ?

Ivan s'assit sur une chaise et fixa la grenouille. Parfois, il se disait que son petit frère n'avait pas tort et qu'il ferait mieux d'envoyer ce stupide batracien chez les français. Comment se tirerait-il d'embarras cette fois-ci ?

- Mon père a orrrdonné que j'assiste demain avec toi à un festin, mais à qui oserai-je te montrer ? Je dois être le prrrince le plus misérable de la dynastie…

Il ne vit pas la peine qui voila un instant le regard de la grenouille. Malgré sa tristesse, le batracien sauta sur l'épaule d'Ivan et déclara :

- Te fais pas de bile mon ange, et va tout seul au festin. Moi, je te rejoindrai plus tard. Et que je ne te retrouve pas en train de flirter avec d'autres filles, hein ? Ah, au fait, lorsque tu entendras un grand bruit de tonnerre, ne nous fait pas une crise cardiaque (ton papounet non plus d'ailleurs). Si on t'interroge, tu n'as qu'à répondre « C'est ma grenouille qui arrive dans son carrosse ».

Le prince Ivan fixa sa grenouille de son regard indéchiffrable.

- Holà, c'est quoi ce regard « si je pouvais je t'écrabouillerais avec mon robinet puis je jetterais ta dépouille aux charognes afin que tu disparaisses de ma vie » ?

- Parrrce que si je pouvais je t'écrabouillerais avec mon robinet puis je jetterais ta dépouille aux charrrognes afin que tu disparaisses de ma vie.

- Allons allons, ne nous énervons pas, dit la grenouille d'un rire forcé.

C'est qu'il aurait vraiment pu mettre ses menaces à exécution celui-là... Fallait-il appeler SOS grenouille battue ?

_Le prince Ivan alla donc seul au festin. Ses frères aînés arrivèrent avec leurs épouses bien vêtues, fort parées, les joues et les sourcils fardés._

Les invités rirent et se moquèrent de lui.

- Tiens donc, prince Ivan... Pourquoi donc êtes-vous venus sans votre femme ?

- Vous auriez pu nous l'amener dans un mouchoir !

- Ou avez-vous trouvé une telle beauté ? Vous avez dû longtemps chercher de par tous les étangs !

Ivan décida de faire fi de tous ces commentaires acerbes. Et puis contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait dire, il avait fini par s'y attacher, à cette grenouille. Elle était très bavarde, et disait toujours ce qu'il ne fallait pas au moment où il ne fallait pas, mais malgré cela il appréciait sa compagnie. Et curieusement, il était excité. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose de peu ordinaire allait se produire...

_Le roi, ses fils, leurs épouses et les invités s'assirent autour des tables de chêne couvertes de nappes brodées _(-Grrrand frère, assied-toi à côté de moi. -Mais Nata, c'est la place réservée à ton épouse... -Justement !)_, et tous se mirent à festoyer. Mais on entendit soudain un grand bruit de tonnerre qui fit trembler tout le palais._

Le pouls d'Ivan s'accéléra. « Enfin ! Elle arrive! » Les invités épouvantés se levèrent d'un bond, mais il les rassura avec cette réplique qu'il espérait véridique, car dans le cas contraire il se couvrirait encore plus de honte :

- Ne craignez rien, chers invités, c'est ma grenouille qui arrive dans son carrosse.

Bien que la plupart des invités le nieraient si on le leur demandait, la plupart pensèrent à cet instant que le psyc... le prince Ivan avait définitivement pété un ca... perdu la raison.

_Une calèche dorée, par six chevaux blancs traînée, vint s'arrêter aux portes du palais._

Et voilà qu'en sortit un superbe jeune homme blond, vêtu d'habits nobles paraissant venir d'un autre pays, souriant d'un air radieux à toute la salle. Sa beauté était bien plus grande que ne peuvent la décrire contes ou légendes. Les invités eurent l'impression de voir le ciel d'été se refléter dans ses yeux.

Ivan sentit son cœur faire un grand huit dans sa poitrine à la vue du jeune homme. Ainsi, c'était cela la véritable apparence de sa grenouille ? Ses mains tremblèrent. Il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi bel homme auparavant. Et il était marié à une créature pareille ? Il en aurait pleuré de bonheur. Bien qu'Ivan adorât son royaume, il n'aimait pas tellement le froid et la neige qui y tombait souvent. En revanche, ce garçon rayonnait de chaleur et de tendresse. Il se félicita de ne pas avoir écouté le « conseil » de Natalynovitch.

Finalement le garçon traversa la salle sous les regards admiratifs des invités. Plus aucun n'osait se moquer de l'« épouse » du prince Ivan, souvent plus beau que leurs propres femmes. Puis le jeune homme prit la main d'Ivan dans la sienne, et murmura, si bas que seul Ivan l'entendit :

- Je m'appelle Alfred.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je n'en reviens pas de toutes ces fantastiques reviews que je reçois ; très chers lecteurs, je vous aime ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>- Je m'appelle Alfred.<em>

Ils échangèrent un regard, l'un rayonnant de vie et de joie, l'autre étonné mais heureux, et tout était dit. Natalynovitch dépeçait Alfred du regard. Ses pupilles étaient plus tranchantes que son kit complet de couteaux et autres armes blanches.

- Le batarrrrrrrrd… Comment ose-t-il toucher Grand frère ? rugit-il d'une voix si déformée par la colère qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'étranglait.

- Pourrrquoi tant de jalousie ? pleurnicha Yekaterinovitch.

_Ils s'installèrent aux tables de chêne couvertes de nappes brodées. Et tout le monde se remit à manger, à boire et à se réjouir. L'ancienne grenouille prit un verre, but, puis versa le vin qui restait dans sa manche gauche. Elle mangea un morceau de cygne et jeta les os dans sa manche droite. Les épouses des autres fils virent sa ruse et l'imitèrent._

Ivan remarqua ce manège, mais ne réagit pas. En fait, il préférait largement dévorer Alfred du regard. Il avait déjà entendu parler de personnes victimes de malédictions, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que son époux en serait une. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau… En fait, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'Alfred. Parce qu'à ce moment tout son univers tournait autour de lui.

Après avoir bu et mangé, on se mit à danser. Alfred prit le prince Ivan par la main et le conduisit au milieu de la salle. Ils dansèrent, dansèrent, tournèrent, tournèrent, et tout le monde s'émerveilla. Alfred se mit à rire. Et bien que ce fût un rire quelque peu perçant et agaçant, tout sauf noble, Ivan se dit qu'il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il serait bien malheureux le jour où ce tournesol ne rirait plus.

Soudain, Alfred fit un geste de la main gauche, et un lac de milk-shake apparut dans la salle. Un geste de la main droite, et des hamburgers se mirent à nager dedans.

- Dessert _made by Alfred_ ! s'exclama le blond.

_Le roi, ses invités, tous furent enchantés. Mais les épouses des autres fils, jalouses, se mirent elles aussi à danser : un geste de la main gauche, et le vin jaillit de leur manche pour éclabousser les pauvres invités. _

- Mon nouveau costume !

- C'était la dernière crrréation de Jean Paul Gaultier !

_Un geste de la main droite, et de leur manche s'échappèrent les os ; l'un d'eux atterrit en plein dans l'œil du roi._

- Aïeuuuuuh ! déclara le roi.

- Mais quelle horrreur !

- C'est dégoutant !

- Eh oh ! J'ai dit « Aïeuh » !

- Seigneur, c'est répugant…

- Voyez-vous cher confrèrrre, en étudiant la forme de cet os nous pouvons en déduire que ce cygne souffrait de problème gastriques chroniques…

- Wouhouh ! Quelqu'un fait attention à moi ?

- Tiens donc, notre tsar bien-aimé se remue bizarrement sur son trône…

- Fais pas gaffe, il éprouve probablement le désir d'aller aux chiottes.

- Votrrre altesse, allez-vous bien ?

- Ah, enfin une personne suffisamment aimable pour se préoccuper de mon bien-être !

- En fait je voulais dire, allez-vous bientôt appeler le videur pour chasser ces deux semeuses de trrrouble ?

_Le tsar, courroucé, chassa ses deux belles-filles. _

Si Ivan faisait des efforts pour paraître impassible, Alfred ne retenait pas du tout sa joie et se bidonnait, trouvant probablement très spirituel le mauvais tour joué aux deux jalouses (eh oui, n'est pas magique qui veut !). Malgré cet incident la fête se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et Ivan et Alfred rentrèrent chez eux. Le blond entra le premier, et le prince referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Soudain, Ivan se jeta sur sa « femme », le bloqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Alfred écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de les fermer et de céder aux avances du prince. Ils glissèrent sur le sol dans un étrange concert de grognements et de gémissements. Ils s'abandonnèrent à une étreinte quasi-fusionnelle, laissant leurs corps parler. Alfred n'avait pas pu refuser à Ivan l'accès à sa bouche et rougit furieusement quand la langue du prince titilla la sienne, puis décida de visiter tout l'intérieur de sa mâchoire. Il ne parvenait qu'à pousser de petits cris, qui plaisaient apparemment beaucoup à son époux puisqu'il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour approfondir plus encore le baiser. En réponse, l'ancienne grenouille passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra plus fort contre lui. Le tenir ainsi contre lui… Comme il en avait rêvé, alors que son apparence batracienne l'en empêchait ! Il gémit encore, tandis que la chaleur montait en lui. Plus, il voulait plus !

Il lâcha la taille d'Ivan, de la main gauche souleva sa tunique, et laissa l'autre descendre le long de sa chute de rein. Aguiché par ce geste, le prince rompit le baiser, étendit Alfred au sol puis ouvrit violement la veste du blond, révélant un torse parfaitement sculpté qui ne demandait qu'à être touché. Le blond frissonna et murmura un petit « ah ! » au contact des mains d'Ivan sur sa peau nue. Elles étaient fraîches, mais curieusement cela n'était pas désagréable.

Ivan captura à nouveau ses lèvres d'un geste passionné et commença à lui caresser le bas du ventre sensuellement. Il ne fut que plus encouragé par les gémissements du blond qui se cambrait de plaisir sous ses attouchements. Il descendit un peu plus ses mains sous les fesses puis les cuisses de son partenaire. Alfred, tremblant sous l'excitation, le plaisir et l'appréhension, passa ses bras autour de la nuque du prince afin de se rapprocher d'avantage du corps si désirable de son mari. Il déposa son visage dans le cou d'Ivan pour profiter pleinement de son parfum si envoutant qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Les idées d'Alfred s'embrouillaient et se noyaient dans le désir.

Finalement Ivan s'arrêta, haletant. Il observa un instant Alfred, allongé sous lui, dont le corps se soulevait puis redescendait au rythme de sa respiration bruyante. Il le regardait d'un air suppliant, les joues rougies par les sensations incontrôlables, les yeux mi-clos et la chemise ouverte et débraillée. Ivan eut un sourire attendri. Comment pouvait-il résister à un ange pareil ? Doucement, il passa son pouce sur les lèvres du blond pour y essuyer un filet de salive. Puis, comme s'il venait juste de prendre conscience de leur situation, il s'empourpra.

- Euh, j… je…Parrrdon, je me suis retenu durant tout le repas, j'en avais vraiment envie, et…

Le blond profita alors de ce moment pour attraper le nez du prince au niveau de l'arête entre son pouce et son index et tira. Vous a-t-on déjà tiré l'arête du nez ? Dans ce cas, laissez le prince Ivan vous garantir que c'est plutôt douloureux.

- Aïe ! geignit donc le prince Ivan avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait. Mais pourrrquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Tu me sautes dessus, et après tu t'excuses ?

- Ah, c'est que…

Un silence embarrassé s'ensuivit, silence qu'Alfred brisa avec une question qui le taraudait.

- Je… Hum… Ça ne te dérange pas que… je sois un garçon ? Je veux dire, tu te maries avec une grenouille magique, ton père se réfère à moi comme ta femme, alors ce n'était pas vraiment prévu pour vous que… enfin tu vois, quoi.

- Ah, en fait, je préfère ça. Les choses sont parfaites comme elles sont, vrrraiment.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, bien que ce soit un sourire de soulagement pour Alfred et un sourire de gêne pour Ivan. Au moins la question de l'orientation sexuelle était fixée.

- Bon. Maintenant que « tout est réglé on a discuté tout le monde il est content », on finit ce qu'on a commencé ? proposa le blond avec une moue sexy.

- Ca me tente bien, murmura le prince à son oreille avant d'entourer la taille du blond de ses bras et de le porter sur son lit.

* * *

><p>Ivan se versa un verre de vodka et en but doucement une gorgée. Avec un sourire attendri, il leva la tête vers son lit où Alfred sommeillait. Le blond s'était endormi peu après leurs ébats, et dormait maintenant en position fœtale. Avec précaution, le plus silencieusement possible, le prince reposa son verre sur un meuble et s'approcha de sa « femme », qui reposait paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux d'Alfred. Ces cheveux d'une couleur qui lui rappelait tant celle des pétales de ses tournesols chéris.<p>

Il sortit sur le porche de sa maison pour admirer la lune. Il évitait de le montrer au palais car cela pouvait être perçu comme une faiblesse, mais en réalité il était un grand romantique, et la lune l'avait toujours fasciné. Peut-être parce qu'elle était de la même couleur que ses cheveux… Soudain, son regard tomba sur la peau de grenouille à terre, et son estomac se noua. Une peur viscérale s'empara de lui, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Et si… Et si jamais un jour, Alfred décidait de retrouver son ancienne apparence, et de le quitter ? Ivan grogna. Il avait toujours craint d'être seul, c'était une phobie dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Il craignait par-dessus tout d'être abandonné par ceux auxquels il tenait. Et il tenait énormément à Alfred.

Alors il prit la peau de grenouille, se dirigea vers la cheminée qui flambait toujours et la jeta dans l'âtre.

Puis il souffla sa lampe et se glissa dans son lit en serrant le blond contre lui. Tout en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de son corps, il frotta son front dans le creux du cou d'Alfred, en se répétant que tout irait bien. Tout irait bien…

* * *

><p>Au matin, Ivan fut réveillé par de petits bruits de mouvement. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, et distingua Alfred parmi la masse floutée de couleurs qu'il parvenait à voir.<p>

- Mon tourrrnesol ? murmura-t-il en se redressant dans son lit et en se frottant les yeux. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il nota que le blond fouillait frénétiquement chaque recoin de sa chambre. Soudain, il se tourna vers le prince, un air terriblement sérieux sur le visage.

- Ma peau de grenouille. Où est-elle ?

La question était simple, directe, et douloureuse. Ivan écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi son amour désirait-il cette enveloppe batracienne ? Il se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Avait-t-il fait le bon choix en s'en débarrassant ? Sur le coup, cela lui avait paru une idée acceptable, mais avec le recul il commençait à douter de ses agissements…

- Où est-elle ? répéta Alfred d'une voix qui laissait transparaître sa panique. Où ?

Le temps pressait, l'urgence se ressentait, l'anxiété se répandait dans l'atmosphère tendue par les questions du blond. Le prince prit une grande inspiration. Cacher la vérité ne servirait à rien, même si l'aveu n'était pas agréable. En se taisant, il risquait d'empirer encore plus la situation.

- Je l'ai brulée… déclara-t-il finalement, n'osant pas regarder Alfred dans les yeux.

Le blond le dévisagea, interdit, le souffle coupé. Oh seigneur, faîtes qu'il ait mal entendu ces paroles.

- Tu as quoi ?

Le prince n'osa rien répondre, la honte s'emparant peu à peu de lui. Face à lui, son amour pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Non… Non ! gémit Alfred d'une voix faible.

Affligé, désespéré, il se laissa tomber au sol. Retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses prunelles, il serra les poings, indifférent à la brûlure de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Ivan paniqua à la vue du visage décomposé du blond, et ne savait que faire pour réparer ce qui était visiblement une très grave erreur, le doute n'étant plus permis.

Doucement, comme si la précipitation aggraverait leur problème, il sortit du lit, s'accroupit et serra le jeune homme consterné dans ses bras. Délicatement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fermement en constatant que son amour ne réagissait pas, hagard. Son estomac se noua, à la fois sous l'effet de la tristesse de voir Alfred souffrir, et de la crainte de plus en plus forte d'avoir commis un acte grave, dont il ignorait les conséquences. Il ne savait comment s'excuser, et regrettait terriblement son geste.

- Alfred… murmura-t-il, penaud.

L'ancienne grenouille semblait au bord de la syncope.

- Ivan…

Le prince cru que son âme se déchirait au son de cette voix rauque et désespérée. Brusquement, son propriétaire se débattit et se libéra de l'étreinte d'Ivan, le repoussant violement en arrière.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, hein ! se mit-il à crier.

Il se releva prestement, et fixa le prince avec des yeux ou luisaient la détresse et l'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Ivan… Trois jours… Il ne restait pourtant que trois jours avant le terme de ma malédiction ! Si tu avais attendu encore un peu, j'aurais été à toi pour toujours ! Mais le sort n'a pas été respecté, je n'avais pas le droit de garder ma véritable apparence aussi longtemps… Maintenant…

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, en proie à une douleur intérieure terrible. Ses prunelles écarquillées reflétaient la folie et le désespoir qui l'envahissaient.

- Maintenant je dois te dire adieu ! parvint-il à crier avant d'être rattrapé par la réalité, puni pour ne pas être redevenu batracien.

_L'ancienne grenouille se transforma en un coucou gris et s'envola par la fenêtre. Le prince Ivan pleura longtemps._

- Petit frrrère adoré, ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît ! plaidait Yekaterinovitch en frappant à la porte de la maison de son frère.

La mésaventure de ce dernier s'était répandue au Palais, et depuis la disparition d'Alfred, Ivan refusait de sortir de chez lui ou de parler à qui que ce soit.

- Pauvre Vanya… Pourquoi tant de malchance ?

- Moi je peux te consoler, grand frère… Ouvrrre-moi, pour l'amour du ciel (qui sait que notre destin est de nous unir) ! Je connais une manière très efficace de te faire oublier cette enflure, crrrois-moi… Ne t'en fait pas, je te promets que je serais gentil… Alors divorce et épouse-moi ! hurla Natalynovitch.

Pour ajouter plus de prestance à ses propos déjà effrayants, ce dernier se jeta contre la porte. Il se mit à l'insulter tout en essayant de la défoncer, sous le regard désapprobateur de Yekaterinovitch qui avait malgré tout trop peur pour s'opposer aux débordements d'affection de son petit frère. Dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, en pleurs, Ivan ne prêtait plus attention au chahut qui régnait à l'extérieur de sa maison depuis longtemps. Après tout, le jour où son père lui avait construit cette demeure, il s'était également fait offrir la porte en bois la plus résistante qui existât dans le royaume, fait par le plus habile des charpentiers, afin de pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Cela n'était pas le cas au Palais, où chaque nuit il devait lutter contre son envahissant et terrifiant petit frère, puis faire réparer la porte au petit matin, quand elle n'était pas tout simplement pulvérisée.

Mais en ce moment, la « tendresse » de Natalynovitch était le dernier de ses soucis. Bon, pas exactement le dernier, plutôt le deuxième en fait, le premier étant l'erreur monumentale commise il y a quelques jours. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était garder Alfred, son tournesol bien-aimé, auprès de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, c'était l'effet inverse. Maintenant, Alfred était loin, loin, loin de lui. Ivan se sentait terriblement seul. Bien qu'au départ réticent à la présence de la grenouille, Ivan ne pouvait désormais plus vivre sans le blond. Mais il l'avait perdu. Une nouvelle quinte de sanglots secoua le corps du prince, qui ne fit rien pour les retenir. Il se sentait minable. Il se décida finalement à se redresser et frotta ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Il faut que je me reprrrenne, sinon je vais ressembler à Yekaterinovitch, murmura-t-il d'un ton sans vie.

Il contempla un instant son oreiller baigné de larmes. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, il allait finir par moisir… Depuis le départ d'Alfred, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'avait-il fait ? Pleurer toute la journée en répétant son nom. « Quel comportement digne d'un prince ! pensa-t-il amèrement. Et encore plus d'un mari… » Doucement, il s'assit au bord du lit, puis se redressa. Un instant des taches de couleur se promenèrent dans son champ de vision, dû à sa trop longue période allongée. Après avoir titubé quelques secondes, Ivan choisit de se ressaisir. On lui avait enlevé Alfred ? Il allait le récupérer. Certes, il ignorait de quelle manière, mais ce n'était qu'un bien faible obstacle face à la puissance de son amour. A ce moment, il lui semblait comprendre la puissance de la motivation qui animait son petit frère.

Il se saisit de sa toque, enfila une tunique et un manteau chauds ainsi que des bottes robustes, attrapa son arc puis ouvrit sa porte. Sur le seuil, ses deux frères discutaient. Ou plutôt Natalynovitch, armé de son fidèle couteau, hurlait sur son aîné qui acquiesçait à tout ce qu'il disait en pleurnichant. En voyant leur frère sortir, les deux jeunes hommes lui lancèrent des regards étonnés.

- Ou vas-tu, Vanya ? demanda Yekaterinovitch.

Ivan plongea son regard dans le sien avec détermination.

- Je vais chercher ma femme.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacances (ou peut-être qu'elles ne sont pas finies pour certains, selon les zones). Pour ma part, je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt car je n'avais pas accès à internet. Cependant, cela m'a permis de réfléchir à de nouvelles idées qui constitueront peut-être une prochaine fic. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, vos encouragements sont du tonnerre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Le prince Ivan partit droit devant lui pour retrouver son épouse. Alla-t-il loin, bien loin ou très près, marcha-t-il longtemps, bien longtemps ou un bref moment... Ses bottes étaient toutes usées, sa tunique déchirée, sa toque rongée par les pluies.<em>

Ivan s'assit sur une souche d'arbre au bord du chemin, épuisé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il marchait sans relâche, à l'aveuglette, le long des chemins du royaume de son père. Il avait refusé qu'une escorte l'accompagne : il préférait rester discret. De plus, c'était à lui et lui seul de réparer son erreur. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, ruminants son souci.

- Alfred, mon tourrrnesol… soupira-t-il.

Le blond lui manquait terriblement. Il y a encore quelques semaines, jamais il n'aurait imaginé rencontrer une grenouille, la maudire, l'épouser, découvrir sa véritable apparence, en tomber follement amoureux, puis la perdre. Il eut un sourire sans joie. Décidément, il s'en était passé des choses ces derniers temps. Frottant rapidement ses vêtements usés et salis, il se releva et soupira de nouveau. Soudain, il remarqua un autre voyageur, un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Il se dirigea vers lui et le salua, sans toutefois préciser son identité. Le voyageur était un homme blond aux yeux verts, qui devait avoir approximativement son âge. Il était assez séduisant, si on omettait son air perpétuellement fâché et ses sourcils froncés. Il portait une longue tunique pour le protéger du froid, un bâton de marche, et un sac en bandoulière à son côté, qui semblait plein à craquer. A ses vêtements et son accent, on devinait qu'il était étranger.

- D'où venez-vous ? demanda poliment Ivan.

- _Well_, d'une grande île isolée, très loin d'ici. Dans le précédent pays que j'ai visité, on l'appelait « la terre des Rosbifs ». Allez savoir pourquoi… Pixie, arrête de me chatouiller ! roucoula brusquement le voyageur en se retournant dans le vide.

Ivan eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas demander qui (ou quoi) était ce « Pixie » qu'il ne voyait pas, bien que la curiosité le taraudât.

- Excusez-moi, ils sont infernaux, vraiment, sourit le voyageur en faisant des gestes dans le vide.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Ivan, se demandant si ce voyageur avait toute sa tête.

- Au fait, mon nom est Arthur Kirkland. Je voyage dans le monde entier afin étudier les phénomènes magiques, la sorcellerie, les créatures surnaturelles, les malédiction, le…

- Les malédictions ? l'interrompit le prince.

Quelques renseignements à ce sujet lui seraient très utiles.

_Le prince Ivan lui raconta ses malheurs._

Arthur fronçait encore plus les sourcils à la fin du récit du Prince.

- Ah la la, c'est malin ça, grogna le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avez-vous donc brûlé la peau de grenouille ? Ce n'est pas vous qui la lui avez mise, ce n'était pas à vous de l'ôter, _little fool_…

- Connaissez-vous une solution ? interrogea le prince, tentant de dissimuler sa hâte.

- Laissez faire le pro du surnaturel, ricana Arthur.

Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une pelote de laine.

_«Prends la pelote que voici et où elle roulera, hardiment suis-la.» expliqua le voyageur. Le prince Ivan le remercia et suivit la pelote. Et la pelote roulait, et le prince marchait. En pleine campagne, il rencontra un ours._

Ivan recula brusquement à l'apparition de l'imposante bête, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise et l'effroi.

- Woh, putain ! déclara-t-il avec élégance.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ours dans cette partie de la région et que ces bêtes n'attaquaient que si elles se sentaient menacées, il faudrait qu'on lui explique _pourquoi_, alors qu'il traversait une période de crise, il fallait qu'il tombe sur un putain de plantigrade. Vie de merde… Ou ses connaissances de la faune étaient franchement erronées, ou il était le type le plus malchanceux du monde (idée qui commençait sérieusement à le travailler, au vu de sa famille et de sa vie amoureuse).

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tandis que l'adrénaline se déversait à flot dans ses veines. D'une main que son courage empêcha de trembler, il se saisit de son arc et encocha rapidement une flèche. Il visa l'ours et allait tirer, quand l'animal se mit à parler.

- Ne me tue pas, prince Ivan, ou laisse-moi manger une _wurst_ avant de mourir. Cependant, je t'assure que je te serai utile un jour.

_Le prince Ivan eut pitié de l'ours et ne le tua pas. Il continua son chemin. Soudain que vit-il ? Un canard sauvage qui volait vers lui. Il le visa. _

- Avec un peu de chance, il y aura de la viande au menu ce soirrr ! se dit-il en levant son arc et en se léchant les babines.

Il se passa alors quelque chose qui le stupéfia. Le canard plongea vers lui et se jeta à ses pieds, ailes jointes en une supplique déchirante.

- Pitié ne me tuez pas _principe_ Ivan ! pleura le volatile. J'ai de la famille ici, pitié, je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, je vous serai sûrement utile un jour ! Je ferai n'importe quoi !

_Le prince Ivan eut pitié du canard sauvage et continua son chemin. Soudain, voilà qu'accourut un lièvre._

Le prince Ivan s'apprêtait à lui décocher une flèche quand le lièvre se mit à son tour à parler.

- Aiyaa ! Ne me tue pas, prince Ivan ! Je te serai utile un jour (et je n'ai pas envie de passer au _wok_) aru !

_Ivan eut pitié du lièvre et reprit la route. Il arriva au bord de la mer bleue et vit un brochet sur le sable._

Il s'approcha de l'animal. Celui-ci était en piteux état et respirait à peine.

- Noble prince Ivan, bien que cela puisse paraître prétentieux, je vous prie d'écouter ma misérable demande…

- Eh bien dis donc, on voit de tout dans cette forêt… constata le prince.

Etonné, il se baissa pour mieux entendre la faible voix du brochet, qui semblait essayer de se tordre comme pour exécuter une courbette polie.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'avoir pitié de moi et de me rejeter dans la mer bleue, _kudasai_ ?

- Au point où j'en suis…

_Il rejeta le brochet à la mer et continua de marcher sur le rivage._

La longue marche était propice aux réflexions philosophiques.

- Au fait, c'est norrrmal que les animaux parlent ?

_La pelote ne s'arrêtait pas de rouler et l'emmena dans une forêt. Là se dressait une isba (maison traditionnelle russe construite en bois, semblable à un chalet) montée sur des pattes de poulet et qui ne cessait de tourner. «Isba, petite isba, demanda le prince Ivan, reprends ta place, celle qui t'a été donnée : tourne le dos à la forêt et tourne vers moi ton entrée.» La petite isba tourna le dos à la forêt et vers Ivan son entrée. _

Avec précaution, il s'avança vers la petite habitation et y pénétra. A l'intérieur se trouvait une monstrueuse vieille femme. Ses énormes dents acérées traînaient jusqu'au plancher, son nez crochu et démesuré montait jusqu'au plafond. Ses longs cheveux gris semblaient avoir été emmêlés par le plus violent des vents de la toundra. Enfin, une de ses jambes était en os.

La sorcière Baba-Yaga.

La vue de la sorcière fit frissonner Ivan. Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et eut un rictus malfaisant, découvrant deux rangées de dents gâtées.

- Que me veux-tu, bon jeune homme ? questionna-t-elle. Accomplis-tu un haut fait, ou fuis-tu quelque méfait ?

Le prince Ivan déclina son identité, et rappela à son hôte les règles de l'hospitalité en réclamant le couvert et le gîte. C'était bien joli de jouer les envoyés de la SPA, mais en attendant, son estomac était toujours vide !

_Baba-Yaga lui prépara un bain, lui donna à manger, puis le mit au lit ; alors le prince Ivan lui raconta qu'il cherchait son épouse._

Lorsque l'explication arriva à son terme, Baba-Yaga soupira. Ivan était assis dans sa couchette, sans autre vêtement que son caleçon, ne désirant pas salir avec ses habits abîmés le lit offert par la monstrueuse vielle dame. Cette dernière se trouvait installé sur un tabouret, à côté de lui.

- Des cas comme ça, j'en ai dix par jourrrs ! s'exclama la sorcière en levant les bras en un geste théâtral. Je devrais faire payer mes services, vraiment… Suppression de malédiction, trois crânes d'enfant ! Ouaich, c'est pas mal comme tarif.

Ivan frémit à cette réflexion, et décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir si Baba-Yaga était sérieuse ou non.

- Enfin bon, reprit-elle en reportant son attention sur son invité, dans ton cas ce ne serait pas drôle : tu es prince, tu peux largement payer…

Le concerné frémit de nouveau, certain que jamais il ne rétribuerait la sorcière en sacrifiant son peuple.

- … en nature, bien sûrrr ! ricana-t-elle en tâtant goulûment les abdominaux d'Ivan d'une main baladeuse, le regard pervers.

- Eh ho ! la reprit le prince en frissonnant de gêne et de dégout.

D'un geste brusque de la main, il éloigna celle sèche, fripée et tordue de la sorcière. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le regard lubrique et dément que Baba-Yaga portait sur son corps, qui lui rappelait trop celui de Natalynovitch...

- Je plaisantais, se moqua la vielle femme qui s'amusait follement, détend-toi un peu ! N'empêche, quel dommage que tu sois une tapette… ajouta-t-elle avec un geste de dépit.

Ivan grogna et rougit, embarrassé.

- Modère ton langage, vielle femme, je suis tout de même Prince…

- Et moi Sorcière ! rétorqua Baba-Yaga en levant les yeux au ciel. Les humains sont si prrrétentieux… Que m'importent leurs titres, tant que leurs tripes rentrent dans ma marmite ! Dans mon bouillon, ils sont tous égaux, et ce n'est pas un bout de bras ou un orteil qui ira me contredire…

La vielle femme partit toute seule d'un rire rauque et éraillé à sa propre plaisanterie, qu'Ivan trouvait de fort mauvais goût.

- Bon, parlons peu mais parlons bien, dit soudain la sorcière en voyant que visiblement môssieur le prince ne partageait pas son sens de l'humour. Je vais t'aider à retrouver ton petit pédé…

- Enfin, sorcièrrre !

Ivan était outré que l'on puisse nommer son amour de la sorte, même en sachant que Baba-Yaga ne faisait que le taquiner.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui, Alfrrred… Quel nom, sérieusement… Il n'aurait pas pu s'appeler Vyacheslav ou Svyatopolk comme tout le monde ?

- Venons-en au fait, s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Ta tafiole te manque ? demanda la sorcière avec un sourire malicieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras bientôt le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure de plaisir…

Ivan ne releva même pas, et se contenta de fusiller la vielle femme du regard.

- Je vais t'expliquer comment le rrretrouver. Ce sera compliqué : tu dois détruire l'essence même de sa malédiction, qui est au bout d'une aiguille. Cette aiguille est dans un œuf, cet œuf est dans une cane, cette cane est dans un lièvre, ce lièvre est dans un coffre de pierre, et ce coffre est sur un très haut chêne. T'as tout pigé ? J'espère que oui, parce que j'ai horreur de répéter, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue suffisante.

Ivan hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela ne semblait pas facile, mais il ne reculerait devant rien pour rendre à Alfred sa forme d'origine. Ceci-dit, cela ne changeait rien au fait que c'était le conseil le plus étrange, voire débile, qu'on lui ait jamais donné. Ca défiait les lois de la logique, franchement. Il devait en avoir du temps à perdre, l'inventeur des malédictions !

Sur ces belles réflexions, il se laissa glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Je l'avoue : j'ai adoré écrire Baba-Yaga. Les moments où cette fameuse sorcière (ou plutôt une de ces fameuses sorcières car il en existe plusieurs) intervient ont été très agréable à écrire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui donner ce caractère… Esprit pervers, quand tu nous tiens ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain qui clôturera cette heta-légende.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

C'est avec émotion que je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, et que je vous dis pour l'ultime fois : bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Le prince Ivan passa la nuit chez la sorcière Baba-Yaga. Le lendemain matin, elle lui expliqua où se trouvait le grand chêne.<em>

Ayant reçu toutes les indications nécessaires à son voyage, Ivan rassembla ses maigres affaires et quitta l'isba.

- Passe le bonjour à ton chéri de ma part ! s'égosilla Baba-Yaga en lui faisant un signe de la main tandis qu'il reprenait sa route.

Ivan s'empourpra et ne se retourna pas, se concentrant sur le chemin à suivre pour atteindre l'arbre séculaire.

_Marcha-t-il longtemps, longtemps ou un bref moment... Enfin le prince Ivan arriva en un lieu où il vit un grand chêne qui murmurait dans le vent, et sur le chêne un coffre de pierre fort difficile à atteindre._

Il retint quelques jurons fruités à la vue de la hauteur de l'arbre. Hauteur non-négligeable. Voilà qui posait problème. Comment était-il supposé atteindre le coffre ? En escaladant, peut-être... Mais c'était vraiment risqué, et le gigantesque chêne n'offrait pas de prise assez solide et suffisamment basse pour qu'il puisse se hisser dans sa somptueuse ramure.

- Non seulement l'inventeurrr des malédictions avait du temps à perdre, mais en plus c'était un sadique, murmura Ivan pour lui-même.

Soudain, venu d'on ne sait où, arriva l'ours qui déracina le grand chêne. Tout simplement. Aussi facilement que s'il avait cueilli un brin d'herbe. En quelques secondes. Avant de repartir dans la forêt. Ivan cligna des yeux, trop surpris pour dire aucune parole, tandis que l'arbre qui le gênait tant s'effondrait sur le sol en un bruit sourd de feuilles et de branches rompues. Un coucou gris s'en envola et alla se poser sur un arbre voisin.

Suite à la chute du chêne, le précieux coffre tomba au sol et se brisa. Cette conséquence fit apparaître un large sourire sur le visage du prince, qui s'avança pour aller l'ouvrir. Sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement : un lièvre venait de bondir hors du fameux coffre et s'enfuit à toute allure.

- Hé !

Aussitôt Ivan s'élança à sa suite et courut comme un dératé, refusant d'échouer si près du but. Mais lors d'une foulée un peu trop énergique, son pied droit eut le malheur de se poser sur une flaque de boue, de s'y enfoncer de quatre centimètres cinq, de prendre une direction différente de celle de son homologue de gauche, créant ainsi un déséquilibre qui, surprenant leur propriétaire, entraîna une regrettable (mais mémorable) chute dans l'herbe verte.

- Nyet ! glapit Ivan, paniqué, en relevant la tête pour apercevoir sa proie qui le distançait.

La violence de la chute l'avait légèrement étourdi, et il s'estima chanceux de ne rien s'être cassé. Il ne prêta aucune attention à ses mains écorchées ni à ses genoux meurtris ni à ses habits tachés, et se releva aussi vite qu'il pût. Il aperçut alors au loin le lièvre qu'il avait épargné. Celui-ci bondit à la poursuite de l'autre, le rattrapa en un instant puis lui porta un coup fatal.

- Ouf ! C'était juste, soupira Ivan en se frottant le front, et en y laissant par la même occasion une belle trace de terre.

Rempli de reconnaissance, le prince voulut remercier le lièvre, mais celui-ci était déjà hors de vue. Il s'approcha de la dépouille, soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu la solution à son problème, mais il fit à peine quelques mètres avant qu'un évènement ne le stoppe. A son plus grand étonnement, une cane sortit du cadavre et s'envola haut, très haut dans le ciel, par de gracieux battements d'ailes. Ivan ne put qu'assister à ce départ, déconcerté, et comprit en une seconde la délicatesse de la situation.

- Ce n'est pas vrrrai ! s'écria-t-il, médusé, en observant le maudit volatile qui semblait le narguer.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il fallait prendre au mot les conseils de Baba-Yaga. De plus, voir une cane _sortir_ du ventre d'un lièvre était une expérience suffisamment insolite et répugnante pour le troubler au plus haut point. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement en constatant que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas arrêter le maudit palmipède. Son arc n'atteindrait jamais une cible à cette hauteur là… Mais une autre intervention modifia une fois de plus l'intrigue en sa faveur.

Le prince tressaillit quand un léger « ve~ » atteignit ses oreilles. Il se retourna prestement, et vit le canard sauvage qui s'élançait dans sa direction. Il accueillit cette nouvelle aide avec un sourire radieux, que le volatile lui aurait probablement rendu s'il avait eu des lèvres. Ce dernier volait à tire-d'aile. Quelques plumes tombèrent avec finesse et élégance au sol, dont une sur le nez d'Ivan, qui l'enleva d'un geste prompt. Quand la distance fut réduite, le canard accéléra encore et frappa violement la cane au poitrail. Le prince sentit l'espoir regonfler son cœur en observant cette scène. Espoir qui devait vite disparaître quand la cane laissa tomber un œuf, et que cet œuf se perdit dans la rivière qui coulait non loin de là. Ivan courut jusqu'au rivage et, impuissant, se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol caillouteux.

- Je n'y crois pas…

L'air hagard, il mit les mains dans l'eau froide et essaya maladroitement de fouiller le fond de la rivière, encore sous le choc de la brusque déconvenue. Il observa d'un air pantois les vagues paisibles mais hautaines, l'écoulement régulier des flots, crevé à quelques endroits par des pierres plus grandes que leurs comparses. Il serra les dents, tentant de réprimer son envie de pleurer. Comment retrouver un œuf dans une rivière pareille ? Où avait-il chuté exactement ? Etait-il même encore intact ? Et si le courant l'emportait ailleurs ?

Tristesse, colère, déception envahissaient sournoisement le prince. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces retournements de situation, de tous ces faux espoirs ! Et dire qu'il était si proche de sauver Alfred ! Qu'est-ce que le blond lui manquait… Une sourde envie d'hurler son chagrin le tenaillait, mais il la réfréna, sachant que cela ne résoudrait rien. Sans motivation, il parcourut de nouveau les flots du regard. Il remarqua alors une forme sombre, qui ondulait sous l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…

Ivan plissa les yeux : c'était le brochet qui s'avançait vers lui. Le poisson sortit la tête de l'eau, et le soleil se refléta sur ses écailles argentées. Mais ce qui importait vraiment, c'était ce qu'il tenait entre ses dents. L'œuf. Ivan le regarda un instant, l'air légèrement perplexe, comme s'il hésitait à admettre qu'il se trouvait là, devant lui. Puis il tendit doucement sa main vers lui et s'en saisit. Aussitôt sa colère s'évanouit instantanément, remplacée par un sentiment de victoire, et son visage s'illumina. Enfin, après tous ces déboires, ses efforts aboutissaient à un résultat ! Il voulut remercier chaleureusement le brochet, mais quand il leva les yeux de l'œuf il ne put le trouver.

Le prince sentait son sang cogner à ses oreilles. Il se releva d'un seul coup, brisa l'œuf sur un rocher proche de lui, et en sortit l'aiguille. Son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il se précipita vers l'arbre voisin du chêne déraciné. Il s'arrêta à son pied et repéra facilement le coucou gris vu plus tôt, perché sur une branche. Avec un sourire nerveux, il fixa l'aiguille. « Et maintenant, on va voir si Baba-Yaga m'a dit la vérité ou si je me suis montré torse nu pour rien… » Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il brisa la pointe.

Un vent violent se souleva immédiatement, créant un tourbillon de poussière et de feuilles mortes.

En grimaçant, Ivan posa une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger.

Quand il les rouvrit, Alfred était assis à la place du coucou, fixant l'horizon d'un air ensommeillé.

- Alfred… murmura Ivan, le souffle coupé par la joie.

Il se sentait transporté par l'allégresse à la vue de son époux. Qu'il était bon de le retrouver enfin, son soleil, après ces longues journées privé de sa présence ! Ces longues journées où il n'avait plus que des souvenirs pour lui tenir compagnie : ses prunelles bleues pleines de vie, ses cheveux blonds qui lui rappelaient ses fleurs favorites, le son de sa voix lors de leur unique nuit…

Ivan ne comprit qu'à ce moment l'importance phénoménale prise par Alfred dans sa vie, et à quel point son absence l'avait peiné. Il savait bien sûr qu'en tombant amoureux, le blond était devenu spécial et immensément précieux à ses yeux. Cependant, en le regagnant, il pouvait désormais réaliser complètement cela, ainsi que l'étendue des ravages causés dans son cœur par les récents événements. Même si la responsabilité du pire des ravages revenait à Alfred, pour sa seule existence et pour avoir croisé celle du prince… Le sourire rayonnant d'Ivan se fana quand il vit le blond lâcher prise et basculer en arrière de sa branche.

- Alfred ! s'écria-t-il avec inquiétude cette fois.

Réagissant rapidement, Ivan fit quelques pas en avant pour rattraper son époux qui termina sa chute dans ses bras. Il fléchit légèrement les jambes au moment de le réceptionner pour amortir le choc.

- Alfrrred, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, l'angoisse lisible sur son visage.

Il maintenait fermement le blond serré contre sa poitrine, un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. Peu lui importait si Alfred ressemblait ainsi à une princesse ou quelque chose dans ce style, tant qu'il le tenait contre lui, qu'il pouvait s'assurer que son amour était de nouveau avec lui. Le blond cligna des yeux quelques secondes, puis tourna la tête vers Ivan.

- Oui, ça va, j'ai juste été secoué par la suppression de la malédiction, dit-il doucement.

Puis sans préavis, il se redressa en passant ses bras autour du cou du prince et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ivan, trop surpris pour réagir, laissa la langue du blond jouer avec la sienne, avant de répondre passionnément au baiser. Une grisante sensation l'envahit, sensation dont il avait été récemment privé, et qu'il redécouvrait à nouveau. Chaque fibre de son corps réclamait un peu plus du gout si fantastique qu'avait Alfred. Les jambes de ce dernier vinrent naturellement entourer sa taille, tandis qu'Ivan modifiait sa prise sur le blond de manière à le soutenir par le fondement et rendre la situation plus confortable.

Les deux amoureux paraissaient perdus dans leur propre bulle, où ils n'entendaient que le son de leur respiration saccadée et de leurs gémissements. Ils s'embrassaient avec l'énergie du désespoir, laissant leurs corps exprimer le même message : _Tu m'as manqué_. Puis le baiser prit fin, lentement, comme à regret. Leurs visages se séparèrent en produisant un petit bruit humide, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Brusquement, Ivan reposa Alfred au sol et se mit à genoux.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, s'exclama-t-il en suppliant son époux du regard. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir brrrûlé cette peau de grenouille… Oh pardon, pardon ! J'ai eu si peur, si peur de t'avoir perdu à tout jamais, quand tu as disparu, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais tout fichu en l'air !

Les mots se pressaient à ses lèvres pour sortir. La culpabilité lui pesait depuis trop longtemps, il fallait qu'il évacue toute cette souffrance.

- Tu représentes tout pour moi ! J'ai agi comme un véritable idiot, je suis un imbécile, un crrrétin fini qui ne mérite pas ton amour… Accepte mes plus plates excuses, je t'en prie !

Alfred l'observait d'un air ébahi, les yeux embués, stupéfait par ce qu'il entendait.

- Mais enfin… je… bégaya-t-il, tremblant.

Il fondit soudainement en larmes et se jeta dans les bras d'Ivan. Ce dernier lui rendit hâtivement son étreinte, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le blond tentait de parler, mais ses sanglots l'empêchaient de prononcer quoi que ce soit correctement.

- I… Ivaaan ! hoquetait-il. C'était… snif ! horrible, et je, je… Pardon !

Quand l'intensité de ses pleurs eut quelque peu diminué, Ivan essuya tendrement avec sa manche les perles liquides qui roulaient sur les joues de son époux.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, articula péniblement Alfred, la voix cassée, quand il fut suffisamment calmé. C'est de ma faute… Peut-être que si je t'avais expliqué les conditions de la malédiction, rien de tout ceci n'aurait eu lieu !

- S'il te plaît, dit tristement Ivan, ne dis pas ce genre de choses, je suis le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire.

- Tu sais, reprit le blond comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, c'est mon père m'a maudit, au sens propre du terme, le jour où il s'est rendu compte que je préférais les garçons… Enfin, désormais ça n'a plus d'importance. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur, Ivan !

Il avait resserré ses mains autour des épaules du prince en disant cela, test maladroit pour se convaincre que ses problèmes étaient résolus. Entre panique et soulagement, il enfouit son visage dans le torse de son mari, puis poursuivit :

- J'étais persuadé que j'allais terminer ma vie sous cette forme punitive de coucou… Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu entreprendrais tout ça uniquement pour me sauver ! C'est vraiment dingue…

- En quoi est-ce si dingue ? J'aurrrais fait n'importe quoi pour te retrouver, déclara le prince le plus sérieusement du monde.

Alfred ne trouva rien à répondre, trop ému, et esquissa un sourire. Les paroles d'Ivan le remplissaient de joie. Alors qu'ils se relevaient, Alfred prit la main de son époux dans la sienne et déclara :

- Je t'aime, Ivan.

Ce fut au tour du prince de se retrouver sans réponse. Il ne put empêcher ses joues de se teindre en rose. Cela le surprenait tellement, aussi ! Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots (à part son frère, mais ça ne comptait pas), et la sincérité qu'y mettait Alfred le chamboulait totalement. Parce que pour lui, ce n'était pas une évidence. Non pas qu'il doutait des sentiments du blond à son égard. Simplement, s'entendre dire ces trois mots de vive voix, c'était quand même mieux que de juste le supposer ! Il referma sa main sur celle d'Alfred.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon tournesol…

Le blond eut un petit rire, puis le dévisagea.

- Eh, tu rougis comme une fille !

- Qu… ? N'imporrrte quoi ! démentit le prince, ce qui eut pour effet d'empirer les choses.

- Ah, tu vois, qu'est-ce que je d-

Peu enclin à débattre sur le sujet, Ivan clôtura la discussion de plus délicieuse des façons, en joignant leurs lèvres en un chaste baiser. C'est vrai, quoi, depuis quand fait-on ce genre de remarques à un prince ? Ils reprirent finalement la route, main dans la main.

_Le prince Ivan et l'ancienne grenouille s'en revinrent chez eux, où ils vécurent longtemps et furent très heureux._

- Ivan ?

- Oui ?

- Je veux des enfants.

Le Tsar faillit perdre un fils ce jour-là, ce dernier ayant manqué de s'étrangler avec le verre de vodka qu'il buvait.

THE END, KOL

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé^^.<p>

Je tenais absolument à remercier de tout mon coeur chaque reviewer qui a pris le temps de m'écrire une petite pépite de soleil : je vous aime^^. Merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements, vous êtes tous formidables ! Je me sens un peu triste que cette histoire soit terminée car je l'aimais beaucoup. Alors, pour ne point sombrer dans la mélancolie, je me suis mise à rassembler des idées pour une prochaine fiction. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette légende ? Voici le lien vers la légende originale, pour que vous puissiez comparer (je répète que j'ai du adapter un certain nombre de choses) : h t tp :/ /w w w . ar t rus se . ca /con tes / Rei ne-greno uil le . h t m Et surtout... Spread the love of RussAme ! Vive le RussAme, camarrrade !

Merci à tous !


End file.
